Pteranodon
Pteranodon was a very large Pterosaur from the Cretaceous era. In Primeval Connor Temple included the Pteranodon in his database of prehistoric creatures. (Episode 1.1) Several Pteranodon toys were seen in Ben Trent's room. (Episode 1.1) 's collection]]One came through an anomaly into a golf course. It was blamed for the death of a golfer, although in reality it was a flock of Anurognathus. It chased Connor and Rex. It later flew to a city, but was tranquilized. It was proven not to have killed the golfer, first because its dung contained only fish, and because of the discovery of the Anurognathus. It was later sent back to its era. (Episode 1.5) A Pteranodon attacks Helen Cutter after she steals one of its eggs, though this is unrelated to the events of the previous episode. (Episode 2.2) Another pteranodon attacks Helen again when trying to reach an anomaly out of the Cretaceous. (Episode 3.10) Trivia *Pteranodon is latin for "Toothless Wing". *Pteranodon, along with Rex the Coelurosauravus and the Future Predator are the only animals to appear in all three series. *The Pteranodon, Anurognathus and possibly Prehistoric Bird are the only flying vertebrates that the team has encountered, because Coelurosauravus is not capaple of full powered flight,but only gliding. *This is the largest flying creature the team ever found. *It made a cameo in Episode 4.1 as a flashback. *It did not return in series 4 although some unknown pterosaurs are seen flying in episode 4.1. *The Pterosaur in Series 3 and 4 could have been an Alanqa, but why does everyone think the Cretaceous Forest is in africa, actually spinosaurus is the only recognisable creature their that is from africa so it might have just came through an anomaly since it lived in a different time in the cretaceous to Pteranodon and Dromeosaurus. It might actually be in north america. Errors * When the animal appears in Episode 3.10 it has a nest on the ground in the middle of the forest with adults hovering around it. This is unlikely because the nest would be vulnerable due to the fact there were Raptors in that forest. And why is the nest different than the one on the cliff in Episode 2.2? * It's possible these were not Pteranodon nests (also juging by their different shape). The only reason that the Pteradon attacked Helen is because she was probably near the nest, or, because Helen was something new that they had never seen before. They may have been attacking in defence, because they might have thought that Helen was a threat. * In Episode 2.2 the Pteranodon also has its nest on top of a cliff and the eggs have a different color than those in Episode 3.10. * The eggs could from diffrent time periods or diffrent types of pteranodons *Although it was proven not to eat humans in Episode 1.5, in both Episode 2.2 and Episode 3.10, it is shown attacking Helen Cutter. **''It only attacked her because it saw her as a threat to its eggs. Maybe they're smarter than we thought?'' . The one in series 3 could have saw a food near Helen. Gallery Episode1.5 10.jpg Episode1.5 15.jpg Episode1.5 16.jpg Episode1.5 18.jpg Episode1.5 20.jpg Episode1.5 24.jpg Episode1.5 27.jpg Episode1.5 29.jpg Episode1.5 51.jpg Episode1.5 52.jpg Episode2.2 4.jpg Episode3.10 31.jpg Promotional Images Pteranodon2.jpg Pteranodon promo.jpg Category:Pterosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures